The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory and, more particularly, to a technique which may effectively be applied to, for example, a semiconductor memory having a serial read function.
One type of dynamic RAM (Random-Access Memory) which has a so-called nibble mode function that enables storage data to be read or written serially, e.g., 4 bits at a time, is described as "HM50257 series" in, for example, "Hitachi IC Memory Data Book" published by Hitachi, Ltd., September 1983, pp. 314 to 320.